saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix
Sakurai Kureha, more widely known as Phoenix, is a player of Evoked Legends Online. Appearance Phoenix wears a dark trench coat over a white shirt and a tie. She wears dark thigh-highs and leather boots. Her hair is styled in two spiked twintails. Personality Phoenix is an upbeat, outgoing, person who loves having fun and feels like she can do whatever she wants. She cares little for the welfare of others, and has no problem with collateral damage. A natural and charismatic leader, Phoenix commands her team with an aura of enjoyment, letting them know and feel that what they're doing is meant for the sole purpose of fun. If asked about her past, she will be very secretive and refuses to share anything about it. Even though she makes friends easily, gaining her complete trust is nearly unattainable because of what happened before she came to Japan. While she puts up a cheerful and lively front, she actually cares very much for the people she considers as allies, although she rarely shows it. Phoenix has a tendency to tease her friends and can be asked about any subject. However, when it comes to anything about romance, she becomes flustered and a little shy due to her lack of experience, and from anxiety about what she's seen from movies and tv shows regarding love and relationships. Background Daughter to a group of international terrorists, Kureha's parents were determined in teaching her the ways of chaos. She grew up along with her friend Tenshi, whom she considered her sister. The two were an extremely destructive pair who had been the cause of 3 global terror-related disasters by the age of 14. At the site of the fourth, the Eiffel Tower, Kureha was setting the bomb timers when Tenshi suddenly said she didn't want to go through with the plans. Confused, Kureha tried to figure out why, and convince her to do it. In the end, the bomb went off before it was supposed to, and Phoenix had to take the rage of her superiors alone because Sorata fled the scene quickly. Upset, disappointed, and confused, Kureha decided to investigate her group under the notion that Tenshi knew something about them. With the help of a friend, she was able to hack into their information servers and learn large amounts of information that shocked Kureha. She quit the group out of fear of what might come and severed all connections with them immediately, marking nearly everyone she knew as hostile. Now purposeless, Kureha wandered around Europe for a while, until she learned from the same friend that helped her before that Sorata was in Japan. She flew there immediately, and took the equivalent of how much she should have been paid for her services with her (stolen from the group she was formerly with). When Kureha landed in Japan, she rented out a small apartment while she began her search for Sorata. She was then told by the same person who told her Sorata was in Japan that her former partner was the leader of a group called the "Secret Police" in a game called Evoked Legends Online. Kureha got the game immediately and resumed her search, forming a group along the way called "Serenity" for fun, under the name "Phoenix", after the firebird that regenerates itself from the ashes of its predecessor. Abilities Phoenix's combat style uses a flaming broadsword combined with elemental fire magic. The broadsword deals great amounts of Slash, Pierce and Burn damage when used properly, along with a decent amount of impact damage when attacking using the pommel. Her enhanced fire magic adds on to her blade's Burn effects. Her broadsword, Incinatorium, is a weapon forged by a Dwarven secret society, meant to be a weapon that could bring forth the destruction of an entire city with one swipe. Phoenix found their base on coincedence and stole the sword after overhearing what it was meant to do. She tested it, only to be disappointed as she learned one swipe was just a normal swipe and it had to be powered up in order to achieve maximum power. However, she did learn how to make it eject flames and set the blade on fire. Her fire magic, as a Dragonborn, is extremely easy for her to use in almost any situation. Also due to her being a Dragonborn, her Burn damage resistance is extremely high, negating the effects of setting her sword or herself on fire. There are discreet pads located on her forearms, hands, torso, calfs, and feet that she wears under her clothing and are highly flexible and light, yet can block most sunder and pierce attacks. Music Theme Trivia *Phoenix was based off Elesis from Elsword. *Her original name was supposed to be "Ifrit" but it was stolen by Djinnamon. Category:ELO Player Category:Female Category:Dragonborn (ELO) Category:Character